


romeo & juliet

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodosia and Philip have been going to school together since they were children but have a silent agreement not to speak to each other given their father's history. That gets broken when they're cast as Romeo and Juliet for their drama class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romeo & juliet

Theodosia’s first impression of Philip was his freckles and wild hair that bounced everywhere as he dashed across the playground.

 

Her second was her father leaning down and warning her about the Hamilton’s.

 

At some point Philip’s father must have warned him about Theodosia and her family too because as the two of them grew a silent mutual agreement to remain out of each other’s way was made and all the way up to high school it was kept.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

~~

 

The problem of course, was that she had put off the drama class until her last year. Despite that at the private school they attended it was a prerequisite it was available to take at any point during their schooling and most of students pushed it off to last minute and even she’d been guilty of that.

 

So had Philip.

 

It would have been fine taking the class together and continuing their mutual silent agreement except that when Mrs. Reynolds posted the results of try outs in tiny black font it read:

 

_Theodosia Burr: Juliet_

_Philip Hamilton: Romeo_

 

They stood side by side staring at the sheet in front of them before turning towards each other.

 

“My pops can petition to change it.” Philip said awkwardly, shifting on his feet and not meeting Theodosia’s eyes.

 

That was a possibility, after all Alexander Hamilton, like her father, worked at the school. He also ran the newspaper which often let articles regarding Vice Principal Jefferson’s lax attitude and question of her father’s teaching skills slip by.

 

“My father could too.” Theodosia said errantly in thought.

 

For some reason that made Philip snicker and when she looked at him in questioning he shrugged.

 

“It’d be funny if they worked together for that.” Philip said and it made Theodosia pause to picture it.

 

She tried to hide her amused smile at the thought behind her hand but it was too late and Philip had seen it and was now beaming at her.

 

In the twelve years they had been going to school together Theodosia had heard multiple times from her friends how attractive Philip was but had tuned it out in favour of ignorant bliss – her friends however were right.

 

“So I’ll ask pops and we’ll find a new Juliet.”

 

It took her a second to catch on to what he said, frowning once she did.

 

“Why am I the one to lose my role?” Theodosia was tempted to cross her arms, glaring furiously at Philip.

 

“It’s clear that I’m a Romeo.” Philip shot back and she rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Because you never think before you rush into things and nearly get yourself killed?”

 

Philip flushed in embarrassment, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

 

The whole school knew about the incident with George Eacker that had nearly resulted in Philip’s death by a stabbing that had nearly nicked his heart, he had missed the last month school last year due to it and spent the whole summer recuperating.

 

“Sorry,” Theodosia sighed, feeling remorseful given that everyone, even her father, had seen what a mess that had put the Hamilton family in and rumour around the school was Philip was still suffering from his injuries.

 

Philip shrugged half-heartedly, “I’ll tell Mrs. Reynolds to cast someone else.”

 

It was probably the guilt that made her say it but Theodosia shook her head, “No, I think we can do this. We’re not our fathers, despite how often we may get compared to them-”

 

Philip gratefully smiled again.

 

“- and we deserve the roles clearly.” She had worked hard for it after all, practicing the lines in her spare time to get them perfect. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Philip nodded, his eyes crinkling at the edges and drawing attention to the fact that he even had freckles there, right at the end and Theodosia tore her gaze away before she stared to long.

 

“So truce?” Philip held his hand out for her to take.

 

“Truce.” She agreed, taking his hand and ignoring how warm it felt; they’d just have to get through this.

 

~~

 

“How’d your father react to you telling him?” Philip asked the next day as they sat on the stage taking a break between reading lines.

 

“How’d yours?”

 

“That good, hunh?” Philip winced and Theodosia nodded her head in sympathy.

 

Her father hadn’t reacted as bad as expected, merely stony faced told her to be careful around ‘that Hamilton child’ and remained silent for the rest of the evening which she had hated. Most nights she got to talk to her father about everything going on at school and during the day, it was awkward having this quiet disproval of her situation from him.

 

“Pops told me I should transfer out, even started writing a letter before my mom could stop him.” Philip gave her a lopsided smile, “But I don’t think you’re nearly as bad as pops thinks you are. I mean,” He faltered at her blank stare, “I know you’ve got the top grades in classes and everyone always says how you’ve got the whole eloquent speech down like your father but not nearly as pompous, uh- I mean-”

 

“You talk too much.” Theodosia said, before he could dig himself deeper.

 

“Most people seem to like it.” He flashed a grin at the girls standing below the stage behind Theodosia.

 

Theodosia shook her head and stood up, offering Philip a hand, “Come on Romeo, practice your routine outside of the play later.”

 

~~

 

Theodosia looked up at the sound of a bag hitting the chair across from hers and Philip sunk into the seat right next to it.

 

She blinked, confused as to why he was sitting there during their study hour when normally he spent his time on the other side of the library with his friends.

 

“I need some help,” Philip answered her unasked question, pulling out an essay written messily on paper and sliding it towards her. “Can you look over this?”

 

She glanced down at it and then back up at him, “You’ve never heard of a computer?”

 

“Pops writes his things all out on hand first and then types them up, says it gives him more time to think in the in betweens, I picked up the habit too.” Somehow between one word and the next Philip had also pulled out a pen and was tapping a random beat out onto the desk with excess energy.

 

She hummed in consideration, looking at the papers again.

 

“I’d ask one of my friends but they said that they’ve put up with over four years of it and they’ve had enough and staging a rebellion.” Philip said quickly and it was only spending the last week with him in after school practices that had her understanding the various words it was so rushed. “It’s due tomorrow and last time I submitted something to Mr. Seabury without editing he gave me a D. Pops was not impressed.”

 

“That explains the article about Mr. Seabury’s lack of understanding basic English and language.” Theodosia muttered, a little bemused.

 

“Nah, he’s never agreed with Mr. Seabury anyway,” Philip grinned at her. “So please?”

 

She eyed him, taking in the pleading expression and wide brown eyes.

 

“All right,” She agreed, pulling the papers towards her, “But just this once. And this better not get back to my father.”

 

“My lips are sealed.”

 

Theodosia snorted at that and held back her retort.

 

~~

 

Somehow she’d gotten Philip’s number in her phone or he’d gotten hers, it was a mystery she had yet to solve and Philip had taken advantage of it by sending her various texts during the day.

 

_Lafayette just turned french class into a lecture on battle strategies again_ , she read at the beginning of the day as she was just settling into Mrs. Schulyer’s –Philip’s aunt – women studies class.

 

**Class hasn’t even started** , she texted back.

 

_I know, he’s pretty late on it today._

 

Theodosia laughed quietly, she’d never had Mr. Lafayette’s class but had heard stories of it.

 

**I’m in your aunt’s class right now.**

She assumed that’s all she had to say, slipping her phone in her pocket to pay attention to class but when she looked at it between classes Philip had sent five messages.

 

_did shakespeare know french?_

_nvm I googled it. glad we’re not doing henry IV._

_I should’ve known that. pops likes shakespeare._

_my cousin just showed up late._

_how’s class?_

 

She scrolled through them and might have wondered how Philip actually learned anything except that she’d seen the scattered points of genius he actually had when she read his essay.

 

**Class was fine. What’s your next class?**

 

She sent back and bit her lip in debate on if she should have encouraged his texting habits.

 

_seabury’s. getting the essay back today._

 

**good luck.**

 

She didn’t get a response until halfway through Mr. Laurens class when her phone lit up on her desk.

 

_A-_

_plus a grudging look. still hates me being here._

 

**I don’t begrudge him that.**

 

She had thought he might be upset it was at his expense but Philip seemed more amused.

 

_so you can make a joke!_

 

**When it warrants it.**

 

_:)_

 

**Pay attention to class.**

 

_lunch? as a thank you for editing my paper._

 

She stared at the words on screen, knowing it was a bad idea.

 

**Meet me in front of the school at noon.**

 

~~

 

“You’re a horrible driver.” Philip tore out of her car the second she parked it, his normal complexion paler.

 

“You’re overreacting.” Theodosia sighed, shaking her head, “Besides I got us here.”

 

“Yeah, by driving on the wrong side of the road.”

 

“Philip I’m a perfectly fine driver, I learned from my father.”

 

“Oh.” Philip paused as he opened the door for her to the restaurant, “That explains it.”

 

“Explains what.” Theodosia glared at him, just daring him to keep going.

 

Of course Philip did, “Pops always said that your dad nearly killed them whenever they carpooled at college.”

 

“I forgot they went to college together.” Theodosia said, choosing to forgive the slight against her father.

 

They slid into a booth, knees bumping together and mumbling apologies.

 

“Rumour has it they were friends.” Philip picked up his menu as he spoke.

 

“So I’ve heard.” Theodosia idly flipped through her own menu.

 

“Glad we’re not like that.”

 

She looked up to see Philip smiling at her.

 

“We’re not what?”

 

“Not not friends.”

 

“No wonder Mr. Seabury hates your use of the English language.” She teased, resting her hands on the table.

 

Philip gave an indignant noise, “I just got an A.”

 

“Because of me.”

 

He rested his elbow on the table, chin in his hand and leaned in just a bit, “I’m showing my appreciation now.”

 

“You know it was practically unreadable. Lunch may not be appreciative enough.”

 

“We can make a standing thing then.”

 

“Well,” Theodosia smirked at him, “That’s a start.”

 

~~

 

Philip’s idea of being more appreciative was met with varying results.

 

On one hand she enjoyed the flowers he left in her locker.

 

On the other she wanted to kick him for standing outside her window during her politics class and serenading.

 

“You’re drawing too much inspiration from the play.” She told him at practice. “Not even original.”

 

“I’m getting into character,” Philip replied, threading a hand through his wild hair. “Guess I’ll have to step it up.”

 

“Please don’t, I take it back. Lunch is enough.”

 

“But how will you know I’m thinking of you and how wonderful you are without a song,” Philip joked, grinning widely when she winced.

 

“At least put more effort into the lyrics, beyond ‘I am a poet’.”

 

“I’ll think of something to convey how I fell.”

 

She walked away to hide her smile.

 

~~

 

“Are you still having trouble with the Hamilton kid and the play?” Her father asked at dinner one night, a month after they’d been cast.

 

“No,” Theodosia tried not to fiddle with her hands, a bad habit she was beginning to pick up from Philip. “We’re actually getting along. He’s…nice.”

 

She held her breath till her father answered, frowning slightly, “I’ve heard he’s much like his father. Be careful Theodosia.”

 

“I will.” She promised, feeling slightly guilty even though she hadn’t lied.

 

The topic was gratefully changed to her politics studies and a twenty minute discussion occurred until her father noted it was time for homework.

 

Theodosia stopped right as she got to the doorway, hesitating and then turning around, “You should give Philip a chance. He really isn’t as irresponsible as you say his father is and we’re friends, he and I.”

 

Without giving her father a chance to respond she walked out, not quite running up the stairs to her room but close enough.

 

She tried to do her homework without thinking of the conversation and her father’s reaction, the years of built up rivalry between hers and Philip’s parents. It would have been nice to have her mother around to talk to such things about.

 

Eventually she gave up, vowing to put more effort into her studies tomorrow and getting ready for bed.

 

By the time she had there was a new message on her phone from Philip.

 

_does euphoria rhyme with Theodosia well enough for you?_

 

As was becoming more and more common she couldn’t stop smiling at his message.

 

**It’ll do. I’m going to bed now.**

_Night Theo._

**Night Philip.**

 

~~

 

“We should practice the kiss scene.” Theodosia stated without preamble.

 

“What?” Philip faltered where he stood after joining Theodosia on stage.

 

“We haven’t practiced the scene yet, the one where they die.”

 

“And kiss.” Philip looked thoughtful, making Theodosia narrow her eyes at him.

 

“That isn’t a problem is it?”

 

“No.” Philip said quickly, “Who wouldn’t want to kiss a lovely maiden like yourself?” Though it was said in his usual flirtatious manner something about it was even more rushed than usual.

 

She kept staring at him, wondering what was going on to make him fidget so suddenly.

 

“Philip-” She began but was cut off.

 

“Just uh, give me a minute.” Philip looked behind her, scanning the auditorium and then his face lit up, calling out a girl’s name and rushing off stage.

 

Theodosia watched him go, biting her tongue so she didn’t yell at him.

 

After a few minutes of her idly watching Philip flirt and the girl laugh she finally huffed and turned away, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden pit of jealousy in her stomach.

 

Philip came back, whistling and it had her on edge.

 

“Did I just hear you use the word ‘frocks’?” She raised an eyebrow at him, “How smooth.”

 

“It worked.” He waved a piece of paper in his hand, a number written on it.

 

A part of her felt foolish and she hated that, the rush of anger in her that Philip would do such a thing when they were supposed to be working and then parade it around her.

 

“I’m glad to see that some of you has a work ethic then.” She snapped at him, “Can we please work on the scene now?”

 

“I was just having fun.” Philip grumbled, “Something your dad clearly never taught you.”

 

“My father instilled a sense of value in me. Something your father must have missed and passed on to you.” Theodosia stood, meeting Philip’s eyes.

 

As usual when his father was insulted Philip took the bait. “Pops gave me pride, I know Burrs aren’t well known for it since they hide behind confusion so I’d be glad to explain it to you.”

 

Theodosia snorted, “My father gave me enough pride to know that arguing with you is below me.”

 

She grabbed her bag, walking briskly off stage and was tempted to slam the auditorium door behind her but refrained.

 

By the end of the day word of the Hamilton-Burr fight that was shockingly not involving the two teachers at the school had spread, bets were being counted and crowed over in victory.

 

Theodosia ignored everyone trying to talk to her about it.

 

When she got home her father wasn’t there but Philip was waiting on her porch, he stood up once he noticed her.

 

“You were right about one thing,” She said as she got closer, “One of us should have dropped out of the play.”

 

The unspoken ‘you’ lay between them and Philip’s shoulders dropped at it.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, sounding sincere enough that she stopped in front of him rather than head for the door. “Guess we’ve got more of our fathers in us then we’d like to admit.” He tried for a smile but looked hesitant, something so unusual on him it made Theodosia frown. “I can take the course next year.”

 

She froze as she was about to respond, staring at him opened mouthed.

 

“I really did like working with you.” Philip said, scratching idly at his chest right above the scar that he carried.

 

“I’m not breaking in another Romeo.” Theodosia blurted out, flushing when Philip’s head shot up to look her in the eye. “I’ve worked too much with you. I don’t want to work with anyone else at this point.”

 

Slowly Philip’s smile turned more ecstatic, bringing out his freckles more somehow.

 

“So we can still work together?”

 

“Yes, just…” She frowned at him, “No more cutting time from working on scenes, please.”

 

“I only did that because I panicked.” As soon as the words were out Philip paled, much as he had before back when Theodosia drove them.

 

“You panicked? Over what?” Theodosia thought back on the day, “Wait over kissing me?”

 

“It’s not what you think.”

 

“It better not be.” She was only barely not yelling, all the emotions from the day piling up back into anger.

 

“I wanted to kiss you.” Philip explained, his hands flying in the air as he talked. “And that was it. I wanted to kiss you. But not because of the play and I knew it was because of the play so I thought if I worked myself over with a different girl I wouldn’t be so bad at the scene and we could get through it without me wanting to continue to kiss you because I really like us being friends and um, everything.”

 

Theodosia started to laugh, “You are by far the worst decision maker, second to your father.”

 

“Hey! That’s…fair enough.” Philip agreed, making a face and then getting serious again, “But that’s why. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Or insult your dad.”

 

“I’m sorry about what I said too,” Theodosia stopped laughing, feeling her own remorse come kicking in.

 

“So…” Philip stuck his hands behind his back, “I guess I should get going.”

 

“I think I got angry because I wanted you to kiss me too and not just because of the play either.” Theodosia’s mouth clicked shut, surprising herself by saying it.

 

For several minutes neither of them did anything, just staring at each other with their minds racing at the sudden implications.

 

“Our fathers will hate this.” Philip finally said and Theodosia nodded in a daze. “I don’t think I care.”

 

“Maybe not right now.” Theodosia smiled, a little strained, thinking of how much her father’s approval meant to her and knowing that Philip was in the same boat.

 

“They might understand.” Philip said and then he and Theodosia exchanged glances and tried not to laugh but failed.

 

When they’d stopped Theodosia realized how close they were standing, Philip’s hand had found her own and was clasping her fingers lightly.

 

Who moved first they would probably argue over for years but Theodosia leaned up at the same time Philip leaned down until their lips pressed together, her free hand slipping behind Philip’s neck for balance as his rested on her back.

 

“Guess we don’t need to worry about the stage kiss anymore.” Philip muttered between kisses, she could feel the smile on his lips.

 

“One less thing to worry about.” Theodosia agreed.

 

Which of course was when her father came home.

 

~~

 

The next day neither her father or Philip’s showed up to teach their classes; she and Philip walked around with a sense of unease.

 

“Maybe they killed each other.” Philip said at lunch, his thumb stroking the back of her hand where she laid it on the table.

 

“The Vice Principal would be so pleased.” Theodosia responded, looking over the cafeteria tables in the general direction of his office.

 

It wasn’t until their last class that they breathed easy, when Philip’s mother called to inform them they’d all be sitting down for dinner.

 

“No one’s dead then.” Theodosia smiled at him, greeting him with a quick kiss and ignoring the wide eyed looks from everyone around them.

 

“Yet.” Philip agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked to his car. “There’s still the dinner.”

 

“You better be worth this.” Theodosia joked, leaning up to kiss Philip’s cheek.

 

“I could write you more poetry.” Philip grinned at her, “Never was there such a euphoria as I felt when near my Theodosia. Her lips a siren’s call I do not hasten to resist, for upon my approach does temptation broker a kiss. She-”

 

Theodosia kissed him, in part to make him stop and in part pleased by the flattery.

 

If she could convince him not to say it in front of her father there was a chance their relationship might actually work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I've probably massacred this.


End file.
